skydogsurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Culpepper
Monica Culpepper is a contestant from Skydog's Survivor 3: Tahiti Survivor: Tahiti Monica started out on the Sook Jai tribe, along with Brenda, Pete, Sash, Charlie and Kelly. Very quickly, an alliance of 4 formed leaving Monica and Kelly in the minority. The alliance's first target was Monica, since she decided to not do the first challenge which was for individual immunity. She thought that she would be safe the first tribal, since she was unaware of the alliance of four that had formed. Once she realized what was going on, she tried to form a bond with Sash which failed since he didn't want to be stuck in the minority. She then went on to try and form an alliance with Brenda, Brenda actually agreed to vote out Pete with her and Kelly but then backed out at the last second, thus causing Monica to be the first person voted out of Tahiti and sent to Loser Island. Once she had realized that Brenda didn't vote with her, she got into a very heated argument with her and Pete, which would cause a feud for the rest of the game. Monica ended up winning the first truel with a perfect score, she proved to Brenda and Pete that she wasn't weak in challenges with these results. After the first truel was over, Pete ended up joining her on Loser Island since Kelly used an immunity idol to idol him out. Pete and Brenda claimed that Pete was going to beat her in the next truel which was proven false. Monica actually ended up beating Pete and he was the next to leave from Tahiti. The third truel consisted of Monica, Paloma and Michael where Michael was the loser, going into this truel Monica was very nervous since Michael was a returning player but she ended up beating him and proceeding to the next truel. The fourth truel also consisted of another veteren, Cochran, who was also a former finalist. However, Monica was able to beat him in the truel too and proceeded onto the final truel. The final truel was Monica vs Paloma vs Charlie. Monica was able to defeat them both and return to the game and be apart of the merged tribe Gitanos. Once the merge hit, Monica quickly formed an alliance with Kelly, Ciera, Michelle, Marty and Teresa. The six of them were going to try and take out the other five. The one major issue that they had about this was because three people on the other side had idols which could easily screw her alliance. Monica continued being a challenge threat and won the first individual immunity, guaranteeing her a spot in the final ten. Going into the first vote her alliance decided that they'd target the person they would least likely give the idol to, Colby. Monica and Kelly both agreed that they'd throw their votes towards Parvati just in case an idol was played. Their plan worked and Colby was sucessfully voted out and became the first member of the jury. For the following vote, Michelle and Ciera both went to the opposing alliance and told them that they were flipping so they would believe that they were in the majority and wouldn't play any idols. The believed them and Sash was then voted out with an idol in his pocket since he thought that they'd have the votes to get rid of Marty. The following vote, the alliance of six agreed that it was finally time to take out Brenda and end her feud with Monica for good. The other alliance was very aware that they were in the minority so Parvati played her idol on herself believing that she was going to be the target. However, she took our bait and wasted her idol since Brenda was the real target and recieved the most votes. With two idols down and the alliance of six being in the majority they thought that they would easily be able to make final 6 now. During this time, Monica found the merge idol and kept it a secret in case she was in danger. The following challenge, Siska threw in a huge twist that messed with the alliance of six. The merged tribe was split into two mini-tribes of four and the mini-tribe that won the challenge would all be granted immunity. Of course the mini-tribe consisting of Parvati, Rafe, Ciera and Marty won immunity thus causing the alliance of six to turn on each other. The alliance of six decided that they were going to originally vote Michelle since she had the least amount of ties to the rest of the alliance. However, Ciera quickly found out that Rafe was going to play his idol on Michelle to protect her. With this information Kelly, Monica and Ciera decided that they were going to vote out Teresa instead. They were able to get Marty on board and together the four of them got rid of Teresa sucessfully. With Michelle now flipping and Marty being a wildcard the following vote was going to be very important. Monica decided to play her idol, just in case Marty flipped and she was lucky that she did since she received four votes which would of lead to a tiebreaker with Rafe, but since none of them counted towards Monica Rafe became the next member of the jury. During the auction from the previous challenge, Monica won an advantage to sit out someone from the immunity challenge and she chose to sit out Marty since she wasn't sure where his loyalties really were. With Michelle being immune Ciera, Kelly, Marty and Monica decided that they would vote for Parvati since she was a very big threat in the game. Monica now finds herself in the final five with Marty, Ciera, Kelly and Michelle hoping that she can manage to get to the final 2 and win the title of sole survivor. Voting History Trivia *Monica is one of two people to play an idol sucessfully in Tahiti. *Monica has won the most challenges from her original Sook Jai tribe with 7. *Monica was one of the two people who were on the outs of the Sook Jai tribe, ironically the two outcasts are the last two standing from the original Sook Jai tribe. *Monica has survived in the most truels out of everyone from Tahiti. *Monica is the third person in Skydogs Survivor to return from Loser's Island, others being Marissa and Hayden. *Monica returned for Season 4.